


I was thinkin' about you.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I'm crying but my dick is still hard, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're over him, he's not over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was thinkin' about you.

I was at the top and now it’s like I’m in the basement 

Sei’s fist closed around the base of his shaft, gripping firmly and guiding his hand up and down his erection. Teeth grit and eyes screwed shut. Images flooding his mind.

Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can’t take it, knowing somebody’s got my baby 

He saw you in the park that day with another man. Somebody who was not him. And your arm was curled around this new guy the way it used to curl around Sei. The way it was only 7 months ago. But you’d found somebody else to take his place by your side. 

And now you ain’t around baby I can’t think

7 Months. And it felt like he’d been trudging through them like a soldier through muddy trenches. No more picking you up after winning a race, no more good-luck kisses, no more waking up to the smell of your hair. 

I should’ve put it down, should’ve got the ring 

And all because he was too chicken to commit. Because he got scared at the idea of having one person forever. And eventually you just couldn’t take it anymore, leaving Sei alone. He couldn’t blame you. You deserved more than he had to give.

Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair 

But fuck, he still saw you every time he closed his eyes. His hips raising a bit off the bed with memories of your mouth hung open in ecstasy, your fingers gripping at sheets and Sei’s hair, your moans when he made you cum. He hated that the only thing he could get off to was the memory of you. And seeing you made it so much harder. Seeing the details of your face again, the sunshine bounce off of your hair, to hear your sweet laugh.

My lover, my life, my baby, my wife 

Only an idiot like him could manage to let the love of his life slip away from him. There were so many “if only’s” he was left with. If only he had proposed. If only he had told you every single day how crazy he was for you. If only he had held you little tighter. If only, if only, if only.

More and more I miss her. When will I learn?  
Didn’t give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback 

And this is what he had for love now. His hand, a bottle of lotion, and every thought he had of your perfect voice, your gorgeous body, the way his name dripped off your lips. Swallowing back the tears gathering in his throat, he started pumping faster, just wanting this to be fucking over.

I’m going through it every time that I’m alone  
And now I’m missing, wishing she’d pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong

Toes curled and a nearly animalistic roar ripping through his throat, a way he managed to avoid the tears, he finally came. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling ashamed and alone. Burying into the pillows, he willed himself to sleep. He just wanted this whole thing to be a dream.

I was thinking ‘bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon’ be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream


End file.
